Kikyou's Daughter
by HighElfDeedlit
Summary: Kikyou finds a girl with odd powers, that are similar to her's, she falls in love with the little girl, as a motherdaughter relationship.


**Chapter 1: Beginning**

The sun sparkled over the horizen, as if opening a new chapter in life. As it's rays stretched across the plains of grass, It sparkled with the light of a diamond. Serenity sighed, as she leaned against a large cart filled with clay potery from the nearby village. It had rained earlier that night, and everything was wet, including the cart. The smell of wet wood filled the o'rant girl's nose as she backed away from the cart. Placing her hands near her waist she searched for the wet spots on her outfit. Since she was wearing only but a peasent shirt and long pants that were colored a dark brown, the water didn't make a spot that anyone could see. Returning her arms to her sides, Serenity sighed once more, only lazily this time. She didn't sleep good last night, laying in a heep of hay from a farm just south from this village. The Farmer's wife saw her wondering about near their farm, feeling guilty for the o'rant girl, the woman allowed her to sleep in their house. Serenity, on the other hand, didn't want to empose, after all, she was a servent in her own village about six miles away, so it seemed odd to her that she would sleep in anything other than a blanket of hay, or the ground in some cases. So, she told the couple that she would sleep in the barn. Brushing some of her bangs to the side of her forehead, she looked at her surroundings, as if taking in all of the beauty. She had never had time to relax like this in her own village, so she would take in as much as she could. " Pardon me.. " a kind and yet, cracky voice said. As if poping out of a transe, Serenity turned her head slightly to the left to see a farmer, he was the same farmer that took her in the night before. She blinked twice before realizing who it was. His looks had chanced, since that night. Apparently, he was done with his haircut that he had just gotten. Serenity gave him a warm smile and backed away from the cart so that he could go about with his business. " So, you want me to just drop you off here, neh?" He said, turning his head to Serenity as he harnessed up the horse to his carrage. " You could stay with us until you know exactly where you want to go, we have enough rooms and everything.. It may not be a beautiful shrine, but it's good enough. " The o'rant girl stared at him as he placed his things on the carrage. " No.. It's okay. I don't want to impose or anything--" He looked around at her and smiled, sitting himself on top of the cart seat. " Now now.. " he said, cutting her off before she could finish her sentance. " It would be no trouble at all.. besides, it looks as if it's going to rain. " His big-bushy eyebrows twitched as he smiled. Anyone could tell that this man loved children, and since Serenity was only seven years old, he treated her like she was his own daughter. Serenity shook her hands gently as if not wanting something. " Believe me, I'll be fine! " She said, looking at the shrine ahead of her. " Besides, I'm used to being on my own, anyway. " She looked back at the Farmer and saw that he was about to leave. " But thank you for yours and your wife's kindness, it was really nice of you to take me in last night. " She quickly added. He smiled at her, concern in his eyes and signled for the horse to start to move. " If you insist, dear. But you can always come back to our farm if you need anything. And with that he was off, down the road, and out of the village. The o'rant girl stared for a moment, watching the farmer reach the end of the road, and fade away over the hill. She sighed, and without warning she was bumped into. Serenity fell to the ground, catching herself with her hands. Recovering herself, and then looking up she saw a large cart that had smacked into her. " Hey.. watch where your.. " But before she could finish her sentence, the huge wheels on the cart had smuthered her with mud, knocking her back on her butt. She wiped the mud off of her face with the palms of her hands. " Ewww.. " She said to no one. Opening her eyes finally, the young o'rant girl looked at herself and almost screamed with frustration. Mud covered her intire body like icing on a cake. She looked as if she had bathed in it. " Oooh, great... JUST great. " She said, scooting her legs under her bottom, as she tryed to sit up. " Could anything make me even MORE messy.. or maybe even MORE stressed out? " Just then, as the farmer predicted, it started to rain. First pelting down, and then switched to a light method. Then it started all over again, as if switching between the two. All of the villagers rushed out of the streets and into their houses and/or shops. Serenity sat there in the mud, raindrops falling on her head. _Apparently things can be worse.._ she thought. " I hate rain " she said, in a quiet whisper, talking to no one, again. _I'll just go crawl under a rock somewhere, and hide.. like I do any other time. _As she started to stand up a sound caught her ear and she opened her eyes, as if she were a deer in the middle of a road. Ignoring it she tryed to bath herself, somehow in the midst of the raindrops. Making grunting sounds and " ew's " from the mud she splashed off of her body. She heard it again, and froze from where she was standing. It was a small sound, but sounded human. " Who's there " she said outload, trying to sound brave. " Over here.. " she heard the voice and looked to the left of her. It was a young girl, with long black hair and brown eyes. She could have pertrayed as Serenity's twin, only that her own hair was much longer and in a different style. She was smiling at Serenity and motioning with her hands for the o'rant girl to come to her. _Hmm.. I don't know her. Maybe I shouldn't go, but she does look younger than me, it's not like she could hurt me.. what if she's a demon! Wait. I would have sensed that.. right?.. RIGHT?_ she thought, watcing the girl. " Come on.. it's raining like crazy, I know of a place you can stay! " The girl said, still motioning a " come too " sign with her hands. Feeling like there was no other option, Serenity walked over to her caller. " Okay.. so you want to help me or something? " Serenity said, staring at the young girl with mystery in her eyes. " Yes, silly! " She said with sweet, girlie laughter in her voice. " Ooh, Hi. My name is Rin, it's nice to meet you! " Rin said, putting out her hand infront of Serenity. The o'rant girl smiled at Rin and shook her hand " My name's Serenity, It's nice to meet you, too. " She said, placing her hand at her side " So.. you must live here, then " Serenity said, looking around the small cove. " No. " Rin said, a small smile on her face. " Oh. " Serenity said, her voice sounding uneasy. " Then.. why did you tell me that you could bring me to a place to stay--" Again, Serenity was cut off as Rin grabbed her hand and ran around the corrner. " Hey! Where are you taking me? " Serenity demanded as she was pulled around a sharp turn. " You didn't even answer my question! " She said again, jumping over a cat in her way. _This girl is nuts, thinking that I should just follow her.. I knew I shouldn't have trusted her. She's going to lead me into Hell! I just know it! _she thought, trying to keep herself in order " It's alright. " Rin said, still looking in front of her, and running in different directions. " Here, I'll answer your question, after all I did cut you off of your sentence " _Wow, she's the first one to ever realize that. And look at this, she crazy! "_ the o'rant girl thought, with a light chuckle. " I don't live here, but I know of a place where you can stay. Since I'm staying there too. " She said running towards the woods outside the village. " Hey! Wait just one second, we're going away from the village. I thought you knew a place that I could stay. " Before she could realize it, Rin had pulled Serenity deep into the woods. " NO! I can't go into the woods, I have to go to the village " Serenity said, trying to pull away from Rin. But sadly, the young girl's strenght was hard to believe. _Well, since she said she was going to find me a place to stay, I guess I should just go along with it. She seems fairly nice, even though she's crazy.._ " So.. where are we going anyway--" Suddenly, she smacked into a large tree. Rin had stopped earlier, and was right beside the tree. " Eeeh.. " the o'rant girl said, pulling her face from the tree. " Hey! Give a warning last time! " She said beaming at Rin, but then she stopped. The young girl's face didn't hold it's usual happiness, she looked alarmed, scared even. Serenity blinked and looked at Rin. " You know.. I never had a plant cut my sentences off before, heh. " Rin's face stayed the same. " Okay.. " Serenity said, a little unsureness in her voice. She sighed and shaked her head, trying to recover herself, once again. " Shh " Finally, Rin spoke, not cutting Serenity off this time. " What's wrong? " Serenity said, grabing Rin's hand out of fright. " Someone.. or something's watching us. " Rin said, her voice soft and almost silent. She nodded her head in front of her. In front of the two girls, a huge demon sat and waited for them to move. " What do we do now, Serenity? " Rin said, looking at the o'rant girl. " I.. I.. I don't know.. " Serenity said, as both of them stared at the demon, not making a sound.

------------------------------------

I'll be making the next part, shortly! If you have any Questions and/or comments, Email me!

Deedlit


End file.
